sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chrysoberyl (Marshy)
Chrysoberyl is a Gemsona owned by I-Ship-Stevidot. *Ice Cream Opal *Rubellite |Enemy(s) = Anyone who gets in her way|First Appearance = Doll Divine|Music Theme = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=co5Zo6Ng9-c|Voice Actor = Herself}} Appearance Chrysoberyl is in reality very small, but has leg enhancers to help her with that. She has yellow hair, and a more light yellow skin, which is barely noticeable at first glance. Her main dress and most of her leg enhancers are a yellowish brown, with her belt and bottom part of her leg enhancers are more orange. Personality Despite her appearance, Chrysoberyl is very cruel to those who get in her way, which include nearly EVERYONE. For some reason, she will kill others for fun, and threaten friends and family. The only person who trusts her and vice versa is Ice Cream Opal, who is more serious, but still cares for Chrysoberyl. Together they made a group called the Macrocrystals, as they believe they are better than anyone else. At the beginning of a meeting, Chrys will play cute and act childish, especially in a case where she is the culprit. When found out, she shows her true colors, attacking at any risks and breaking off friendships and bonds to get her way. Weapons and Abilities Fusions *When fused with ICO, they form Fluorite. *When fused with Chrysoprase, they form Melanterite. *When fused with Flower Stone, they form Meadow Ore. Weapons & Abilities *'Amokinesis: '''Chrysoberyl can control love, whether strengthening it or diminishing it. Of course, she can only do this at certain distances. *'Bayonet Summoning: Chrysoberyl can summon a bayonet from her gem. *'''Thermoelectrokinesis: Chrysoberyl can control electricity, the strength depending on how hot she feels. Example: if she is in Antarctica, she cant control electricity at all, but in a volcano, she can shoot large beams at foes. However, this does not have even a 40% chance of hitting, and can be only used twice at the same time (one beam at each hand). It would take hours for her to recharge, and she would get a large amount of recoil. *'Mnemokinesis: '''Chrysoberyl can manipulate and thus change memories to her liking. *'Toxikinesis: Chrysoberyl can manipulate poison and venom. Relationships Ice Cream Opal Ice Cream Opal is one of her only friends. She took Chrysoberyl in when everyone else rejected her. It is implied they have a mother-daughter relationship, as ICO is her mentor. Together, they had made a group called the Macrocrystals, so named because they believe they are better than anyone else, and that others don't deserve them. In history, they had fused into a gem named Fluorite. Rubellite Rubellite is her second friend. She and Chrys get along because they understand eachother; theyre both somewhat aggressive Gems who miss their friends, both which are coincedentally the last of their kind and have their names start with Ice. Unlike her usual thoughts on other gems, Chrys is actually not trying to trick Rubellite with false friendship, but rather honestly wants to be friends, as she is the only ´cool´ one in the group. Flower Stone Chrysoberyl, despite her actions, cares about Flower and loves her...as a friend, of course. Ammolites Her favorite food. Trivia *Chrysoberyl was made to be a personality swap of Bixbite, hence her ecstaticness and her bloodlust, as well as her chosen gem (Chryso'''beryl) *Chrysoberyl doesnt like to eat, but if she did this would be her favorite food: ammolites. *I am personally happy when I find out someone made fanart of this character, or any character. Thanm you for all this fanart! *Despite her apparent size, without her leg enhancers she is the size of a Peridot. *Her PNG is the first Doll Divine png made by I-Ship-Stevidot. *Despite appearing, acting, and even being called a child (albeit one of death), Chrysoberyl is actually 6660 years old. The reason, of course, being that 666 is the proclaimed 'number of the beast'. **She was previously 666 thousand years old, but the owner changed it due to it seeming like it was overkill. Gemology *Despite its name, chrysoberyl is not in the beryl group, but rather its own group. *Chrysoberyl is said to bring optimism, serenity and happiness. **Chrysoberyl usually is estatic, and optimistic for murder. *Chrysoberyl is used for healing kidneys, liver, pancreas, lymph nodes, spleen and leukemia issues. *Chrysoberyl also forms alexandrites and cat's eye. *It is a rare gemstone and in high demand, especially snowflake-shaped ones. *Color change chrysoberyl, also known as alexandrite, is an official birthstone for January. fanart with chrysoberyl, which surprisingly was the 1st gemsona i made with fanart Die in a fire.png|made by Goldensunsheba! QwerySquad.jpg|made by Qwertyuiopscout123! Chrysoberyl.png|Old Regeneration before being Poofed File:My HOrrible Chrysoberyl Doodle for ISS.jpg|Made by SourP Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:ISS's Characters Category:Approved Characters